


Get a hobby, Simon

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: 3ds, Amiibo (Nintendo), Baz likes animal crossing, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone likes it, Fluff, Gameboy, Gen, M/M, Nintendo - Freeform, Simon likes animal crossing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: At the request of his therapist, Simon Snow finds a hobby. One that even Baz likes.





	Get a hobby, Simon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I know this isn't my best, but I've had it rolling around my head for a while. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! 
> 
> Who are your favorite villiagers? 
> 
> I'm going to go play Animal Crossing now...
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> -M

“You need a hobby, Simon.”

“I have a hobby”

“Sitting at home sulking is not a hobby.”

“It is if you try hard enough.”

"Simon... I'm serious."

"I know you are." 

"You need to do something you enjoy. Actually enjoy."

"Which is...?" 

"Do you like writing?"

"No."

"Drawing?"

"No."

"Video games?" 

"...Yes."

"Okay, then. Let's work with that. What kind?" 

"I don't know."

"Do you have any that you've played that you really like?" 

"There was one from the home I was in when I was 12 that I liked." 

"What was it called?"

"Animal Crossing. It was like, you lived in a village with animals that were your friends? I think?" 

"I've played this actually, Simon. They have a newer version for the handheld consoles." 

Simon sat in silence for a few moments, considering. 

"I might check it out." 

"Alright. That's good to hear!"

/

And Simon did check it out. 

An impromptu trip to the local game store and 200 dollars later, and he had decided that he'd taken his therapist's advice.

He set up the console.

Name. Date of birth. A character. And no parental controls.

It was his after all.

Preowned, but still his.

It was cheaper...

He spent hours looking through the Eshop, picking games he thought looked cool and paying with gift cards. He still wasn't comfortable using his credit card online.

He waited for Animal Crossing to load.

The opening music and naming himself.

Rover.

He had a warmth in his chest that stayed there as he played. 

So involved in the game meant that he didn't hear the door when Baz unlocked it and walked in hours later.

"Simo-" Baz felt his heart tug in...awe? Love? Adoration? He wasn't sure, but when he walked into the lounge and saw Simon curled up in his ugly mustard color sweater and playing the game, it made him happy. 

His boyfriend looked peaceful. 

He turned on his heel and went to make some tea, making a cup for Simon and leaving it on the side table and kissing his boyfriend's head.

"Are you playing Animal crossing?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I didn't exactly grow up under a rock."

"Fair."

Silence for a few moments, but a comfortable one, watching Simon and half deciding to buy a 3ds for himself. 

Both were immersed when Baz said: 

 

"So, do you have Punchy in your town?"


End file.
